I'm not that short (Ameripan)
by Phantomxlegend
Summary: America and England are arguing at a meeting and Japan goes up to America to break up the fight though America in the heat of the moment thinks that Japan is Germany and swings his arm back. But what happens when Japan is much shorter than Germany? Rated K because it's cute and innocent.


So this is a really short oneshot that I found in my files I had completely forgot about it but as I read through the first few sentences I immediately remembered it and I remembered that I had said I was gonna post it because I really do love it and I had a good Idea for it. Sorry that it's super short, it might be the shortest story that I have on my account but I hope that you get a laugh out of it. So please Enjoy and tell me what I did right or wrong in reviews.

* * *

God [POV]

America argued loudly with England before one of the world meetings started. Everyone was getting a bit fed up with the two brother nations bickering as they wanted to get the meeting started. Japan sighed standing up politely, he went up behind the loud American nation.

"Can you two refrain from arguing right now Americ-" America spun around his hand out thinking that it was Germany who was stopping him. If it was Germany, America's hand would be right around chest level but Japan, however, was much shorter

"Not right now Germany" America insisted harshly smacking Japan square in the face. Japan cried out in surprise stumbling back a few steps covering his face. It took a few seconds for it to click for America

"Oh my god, Japan" America exclaimed going over to the short Asian nation "Japan I'm so sorry I thought you were Germany" blood dripped between Japan's fingers down to the ground.

"O-Oh" Japan muttered clicking his tongue softly

"I'm so sorry" America apologized again

"Please excuse me" Japan bowed his voice and entire body trembling as he turned around and walked out of the meeting room. As the doors closed no one said anything for a few beats. America's heart pounded loudly in his chest he feared that everyone else could hear it in the dead silent room. The one thing that broke the silence was mysterious laughter from around the table. Everyone turned to where it was coming from to see a familiar yet unfamiliar male who looked similar to America doubled over with soft laughter.

"Matthieu" France exclaimed Canada hugged Kumajiro tightly to his chest burying his face into his fur muffling his quiet laughter somewhat.

"You bloody git" England shook his head disapprovingly

"Al" Canada muttered between laughter "Good job at... taking out your crush... you really gave him a bloody nose... just like you said you would" Canada laughed harder at his own comment and at America's flushed expression. Tears formed in the corners of Canada's eyes from laughter

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked quietly starting to get quite annoyed how tightly he was being held. Though Canada was too busy laughing at his brother's expense to respond.

"Matthieu that is not nice to laugh at your brother like that and very impolite" France scolded putting one hand on Canada's shoulder

"Sorry Papa" Canada took his glasses setting them on the table to wipe his eyes. As he did that Kumajiro took that chance to swipe them up. Canada giggled as he grabbed them back, sliding them up to the bridge of his nose. A few minutes later Japan came in just as Germany was starting to get quite impatient wanting to start the meeting. Japan's nose was red still but the bleeding has stopped

"Japan I swear I am super sorry I didn't mean to hit you I thought you were Germany" America apologized again furrowing his eyebrows concerned. Japan looked at America for a few seconds before he sighed

"I understand that I am short America-san" Japan started his lips turning down into a slight frown "But please you do not need to rub it in like that" America froze unable to think of words to respond. Canada burst out laughing unable to contain himself any longer.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this really short little oneshot, I found it hilarious, the idea and actually writing the story. Since I just love the height difference between America and Japan I had to write something where that is the main thing in the story even though in this the height difference is between Germany and Japan. It's a bit of a stretch though I did do some referencing and Japan is the shortest of both the axis and allies so I had to do it. Japan is a bit taller than the usual place that you would imagine like hitting playfully on the chest but shhh that doesn't matter. I hope you enjoyed please leave a review if you did or if you want to tell me what I did right or wrong but please be kind and as always,  
With love from Phantomxlegend.


End file.
